1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an insulated electrosurgical forceps and more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an insulating boot for use with either an endoscopic or open bipolar and/or monopolar electrosurgical forceps for sealing, cutting, and/or coagulating tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating the tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize and/or seal tissue. As an alternative to open forceps for use with open surgical procedures, many modern surgeons use endoscopes and endoscopic instruments for remotely accessing organs through smaller, puncture-like incisions. As a direct result thereof, patients tend to benefit from less scarring and reduced healing time.
Endoscopic instruments are inserted into the patient through a cannula, or port, which has been made with a trocar. Typical sizes for cannulas range from three millimeters to twelve millimeters. Smaller cannulas are usually preferred, which, as can be appreciated, ultimately presents a design challenge to instrument manufacturers who must find ways to make endoscopic instruments that fit through the smaller cannulas.
Many endoscopic surgical procedures require cutting or ligating blood vessels or vascular tissue. Due to the inherent spatial considerations of the surgical cavity, surgeons often have difficulty suturing vessels or performing other traditional methods of controlling bleeding, e.g., clamping and/or tying-off transected blood vessels. By utilizing an endoscopic electrosurgical forceps, a surgeon can either cauterize, coagulate/desiccate and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding simply by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the jaw members to the tissue. Most small blood vessels, i.e., in the range below two millimeters in diameter, can often be closed using standard electrosurgical instruments and techniques. However, if a larger vessel is ligated, it may be necessary for the surgeon to convert the endoscopic procedure into an open-surgical procedure and thereby abandon the benefits of endoscopic surgery. Alternatively, the surgeon can seal the larger vessel or tissue.
It is thought that the process of coagulating vessels is fundamentally different than electrosurgical vessel sealing. For the purposes herein, “coagulation” is defined as a process of desiccating tissue wherein the tissue cells are ruptured and dried. “Vessel sealing” or “tissue sealing” is defined as the process of liquefying the collagen in the tissue so that it reforms into a fused mass. Coagulation of small vessels is sufficient to permanently close them, while larger vessels need to be sealed to assure permanent closure.
In order to effectively seal larger vessels (or tissue) two predominant mechanical parameters must be accurately controlled—the pressure applied to the vessel (tissue) and the gap distance between the electrodes—both of which are affected by the thickness of the sealed vessel. More particularly, accurate application of pressure is important to oppose the walls of the vessel; to reduce the tissue impedance to a low enough value that allows enough electrosurgical energy through the tissue; to overcome the forces of expansion during tissue heating; and to contribute to the end tissue thickness which is an indication of a good seal. It has been determined that a typical fused vessel wall is optimum between 0.001 and 0.006 inches (about 0.03 mm to about 0.15 mm). Below this range, the seal may shred or tear and above this range the lumens may not be properly or effectively sealed.
With respect to smaller vessels, the pressure applied to the tissue tends to become less relevant whereas the gap distance between the electrically conductive surfaces becomes more significant for effective sealing. In other words, the chances of the two electrically conductive surfaces touching during activation increases as vessels become smaller.
Many known instruments include blade members or shearing members which simply cut tissue in a mechanical and/or electromechanical manner and are relatively ineffective for vessel sealing purposes. Other instruments rely on clamping pressure alone to procure proper sealing thickness and are not designed to take into account gap tolerances and/or parallelism and flatness requirements which are parameters which, if properly controlled, can assure a consistent and effective tissue seal. For example, it is known that it is difficult to adequately control thickness of the resulting sealed tissue by controlling clamping pressure alone for either of two reasons: 1) if too much force is applied, there is a possibility that the two poles will touch and energy will not be transferred through the tissue resulting in an ineffective seal; or 2) if too low a force is applied the tissue may pre-maturely move prior to activation and sealing and/or a thicker, less reliable seal may be created.
As mentioned above, in order to properly and effectively seal larger vessels or tissue, a greater closure force between opposing jaw members is required. It is known that a large closure force between the jaws typically requires a large moment about the pivot for each jaw. This presents a design challenge because the jaw members are typically affixed with pins which are positioned to have small moment arms with respect to the pivot of each jaw member. A large force, coupled with a small moment arm, is undesirable because the large forces may shear the pins. As a result, designers must compensate for these large closure forces by either designing instruments with metal pins and/or by designing instruments which at least partially offload these closure forces to reduce the chances of mechanical failure. As can be appreciated, if metal pivot pins are employed, the metal pins must be insulated to avoid the pin acting as an alternate current path between the jaw members which may prove detrimental to effective sealing.
Increasing the closure forces between electrodes may have other undesirable effects, e.g., it may cause the opposing electrodes to come into close contact with one another which may result in a short circuit and a small closure force may cause pre-mature movement of the tissue during compression and prior to activation. As a result thereof, providing an instrument which consistently provides the appropriate closure force between opposing electrode within a preferred pressure range will enhance the chances of a successful seal. As can be appreciated, relying on a surgeon to manually provide the appropriate closure force within the appropriate range on a consistent basis would be difficult and the resultant effectiveness and quality of the seal may vary. Moreover, the overall success of creating an effective tissue seal is greatly reliant upon the user's expertise, vision, dexterity, and experience in judging the appropriate closure force to uniformly, consistently and effectively seal the vessel. In other words, the success of the seal would greatly depend upon the ultimate skill of the surgeon rather than the efficiency of the instrument.
It has been found that the pressure range for assuring a consistent and effective seal is between about 3 kg/cm.2 to about 16 kg/cm2 and, preferably, within a working range of 7 kg/cm2 to 13 kg/cm2. Manufacturing an instrument which is capable of providing a closure pressure within this working range has been shown to be effective for sealing arteries, tissues and other vascular bundles.
Various force-actuating assemblies have been developed in the past for providing the appropriate closure forces to effect vessel sealing. For example, one such actuating assembly has been developed by Valleylab Inc., a division of Tyco Healthcare LP, for use with Valleylab's vessel sealing and dividing instrument commonly sold under the trademark LIGASURE ATLAS®. This assembly includes a four-bar mechanical linkage, a spring and a drive assembly which cooperate to consistently provide and maintain tissue pressures within the above working ranges. The LIGASURE ATLAS® is presently designed to fit through a 10 mm cannula and includes a bi-lateral jaw closure mechanism which is activated by a foot switch. A trigger assembly extends a knife distally to separate the tissue along the tissue seal. A rotating mechanism is associated with distal end of the handle to allow a surgeon to selectively rotate the jaw members to facilitate grasping tissue. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,101,371 and 7,083,618 and PCT Application Serial Nos. PCT/US02/01890, now WO2002/080799, and PCT/US01/11340, now WO2002/080795, describe in detail the operating features of the LIGASURE ATLAS® and various methods relating thereto. Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/970,307, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,440, relates to another version of an endoscopic forceps sold under the trademark LIGASURE V® by Valleylab, Inc., a division of Tyco Healthcare, LP. In addition, commonly owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/873,860, filed on Jun. 22, 2004 and entitled “Open Vessel Sealing Instrument with Cutting Mechanism and Distal Lockout”, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,667, and incorporated by reference in its entirety herein discloses an open forceps which is configured to seal and cut tissue which can be configured to include one or more of the presently disclosed embodiments described herein. The entire contents of all of these applications are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
For example, the co-pending, commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/970,307 filed on Oct. 21, 2004 and entitled “Bipolar Forceps Having Monopolar Extension”, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,232,440, discloses an electrosurgical forceps for coagulating, sealing, and/or cutting tissue having a selectively energizable and/or extendable monopolar extension for enhanced electrosurgical effect. The instrument includes a monopolar element which may be selectively extended and selectively activated to treat tissue. Various different designs are envisioned which allow a user to selectively energize tissue in a bipolar or monopolar mode to seal or coagulate tissue depending upon a particular purpose. Some of the various designs include: (1) a selectively extendable and energizable knife design which acts as a monopolar element; (2) a bottom jaw which is electrically and selectively configured to act as a monopolar element; (3) tapered jaw members having distal ends which are selectively energized with a single electrical potential to treat tissue in a monopolar fashion; and (4) other configurations of the end effector assembly and/or bottom or second jaw member which are configured to suit a particular purpose or to achieve a desired surgical result.
However, a general issue with existing electrosurgical forceps is that the jaw members rotate about a common pivot at the distal end of a metal or otherwise conductive shaft such that there is potential for both the jaws, a portion of the shaft, and the related mechanism components to conduct electrosurgical energy (either monopolar or as part of a bipolar path) to the patient tissue. Existing electrosurgical instruments with jaws either cover the pivot elements with an inflexible shrink-tube or do not cover the pivot elements and connection areas and leave these portions exposed.